Casualties of War
by Go-Colts
Summary: One-shot on the horrors of war.


**A/N—No, this is not a political bullet at any government's system or anything. I'm merely writing a story on the horrors of war and how every soldier is a casualty of war, if not physically then mentally.**

** Also, the event that transpire between Ron and Kim is actually based on a true story and is not my original idea.**

** Anyway, please read and review.**

**Casualties of War**

There was nothing but bedlam and turmoil behind Ron as he retreated, running frantically like the other soldiers. It seemed like there could never be peace, and as fate would have it, he and Kim were shipped off to another result of mankind's unerringly prideful and fallacious nature; they were shipped off to war, a pandemonium of ineffable carnage and bloodshed. There wasn't much point to this war either, just the normal idealistic "ideals" that they were supposedly fighting for; of course, there was never any mention of the money, land, or natural resources that could be attained through victory. No, it was better for the politicians to stick with uttering their normal platitudes, safe from the massacre this war was turning in to. It was no surprise then that Ron and the people he'd come to know and trust with his life were dying by the hundreds, slain by the incessant gunfire of the enemy ambush. Thus, he found himself falling back along with the rest of the men and women, praying to live just one more day.

Life had become indescribably valuable to Ron; years ago, he had finally hooked up with the girl who had liked him for years, Tara. Not just that, but he had been accepted into Middleton University and graduated with honors and a Masters degree. That was all before he was shipped off to this hellhole, in a war the soldiers had nicknamed Damnation. However, he realized that when he returned home his life would truly begin; he could finally begin his business career and settle down with Tara, maybe start a family and live happily ever after. You know, the quiet, happy life that he was supposed to and deserved to have?

It was then that he realized that something was amiss. It didn't take long for him to become aware of the fact that Kim was nowhere to be seen. Through the frantic dispersing of his fellow comrades, he had failed to realize that Kim had left his side. Looking around, he saw his commander falling back with the rest of the troops. Realizing that they had all been close prior to the ambush, Ron expeditiously made his way over to his commander.

"Sir, have you seen Kim Possible?" He would never forget the look his commander gave him when their eyes met. It was a look of desolation, despair, and guilt, as if the ambush were entirely his fault, and the dying soldiers were a result of his actions instead of the soldiers firing incessantly at the scattering crowd.

"She—she's still back there," he said, struggling to restrain the tears. To him, these soldiers were his children, and he believed it to be his obligation to see his children home safely.

"I'm going back too, then." His voice was unnervingly calm, as if risking his life was no big deal.

"You can't! She's probably already dead! Don't you see the shit happening out there?!" Ron looked straight into his commander's eye and spoke with such determination.

"Sir, KP has been my best friend since Pre-K. I'm going back for her." The general resignedly replied, allowing him to go back.

"Son, it's not worth it…" he said, sighing as Ron ran back.

It was a miracle that Ron made it back to Kim alive; she was in irreparably bad shape as Ron made his way back with Kim on his shoulder. The commander turned his eyes in surprise, seeing the return of a soldier he had marked off as dead. However, he didn't fail to notice all the wounds the soldier had suffered, and as Ron dropped Kim at his commander's feet, Ron collapsed. Bending over, Ron's commander slowly put his fingers on Kim's neck, praying for a pulse. He turned towards Ron and gave him a mournful look.

"I told you it wouldn't be worth it; she's dead, son. I'm sorry." As he looked over Ron, he realized that Kim might not be the only person to die; it was clear that Ron was seriously wounded as he bled, shivering from the blood loss.

"It was worth it, sir," he said, saying the words steadily despite his shivering.

"What do you mean, son? Your friend's dead!"

"Yes, sir." Ron had to calm himself down before continuing. "But it was worth it because when I got to her, she was still alive, and I had the satisfaction of hearing her say, 'Ron, I knew you'd come.'"

The commander felt the dam holding back his tears break, at the same time ordering the medics to take care of Ron's wounds. He wept for Kim, for Ron, for the countless others who would never be the same again because of this damned war. He wept for the souls who would never live to see another day and the others who might never walk or see again.

**X.X**

The war would end a few months later; the casualties were enormous, and the surviving soldiers realized they could never go back to the way they were. How can you go back to your life after seeing your best friends yelling in pain as hot lead poured through their bodies? How can you go back after killing fellow humans? Commander Barkin could only stare as he thought of the events that had transpired; he had seen so many heroic and honorable deeds and could do nothing but weep as the sands of time just washed them away. To future generations, events such as Ron's courageous journey to rescue Kim and his subsequent death a few days later wouldn't be a gallant story of one man's loyalty. No, it would be forgotten, and when the future generations would open their textbooks and read about the war, they wouldn't see the people who had valiantly died; they wouldn't understand the pain they had suffered nor the futures they had lost. They wouldn't see the mourning families, children left parentless and parents left childless. No, all they would see was a statistic. So Barkin could do nothing but weep.


End file.
